Dear God Caro Deus
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Já se passaram três anos desde o fim trágico da batalha contra Hades. Ikki relembra o triste caminho daquela época até os dias atuais, e revolta-se contra aquele para quem rezou pela vida do falecido irmão, Shun, e do amigo agora paralítico, Seiya.


Dear God - Caro Deus

N.A.: Não tive a sorte de nascer japonesa/ descendente de japoneses, por isso não tive a notável criatividade de inventar Saint Seiya i,i...Mas o Shun é meu, meu e meu u,ú KARI, PRESENTE PRA TI!! *_*

**Já se passaram três anos desde o fim trágico da batalha contra Hades. Ikki relembra o triste caminho daquela época até os dias atuais, e revolta-se contra aquele para quem rezou pela vida do falecido irmão, Shun, e do amigo agora paralítico, Seiya. Songfic com a canção da banda americana XTC.**

**Dear God,**

**I Hope you got the letter and**

**I pray that you can make it better down here.**

**I don't need a big reduction in the price of beer.**

**But all the people that you made in your image,**

**See them starving on their feet**

**'Cause they don't get enough to eat**

**From God.**

**I Can't believe in you.**

Caro Deus

Espero que você tenha recebido a carta e

Eu rezo para que você possa fazer melhor que isso aqui em baixo

Eu não falo de uma grande redução no preço da cerveja.

Mas todas as pessoas que você fez a sua imagem,

parecem estar morrendo de fome aos seus pés

Porque eles não tem o suficiente para comer de deus.

Eu não consigo acreditar em você.

Meu quarto está escuro, mesmo que a luz de um dia que promete ser lindo teime em tentar invadir as frestas da uma cortina quase cerrada. Com o final da batalha contra Hades - minha última batalha, pois jamais voltarei a vestir a armadura de Fênix, mesmo que haja um novo inimigo - o mundo pareceu entrar numa calmaria que beira a letargia. Finalmente, para a maioria da humanidade, a Paz Mundial que as misses tanto desejam nos concursos patéticos de beleza chegou com toda a sua força. Menos para mim, é claro.

**Dear God,**

**Sorry to disturb you but,**

**I feel that I should be heard loud and clear.**

**We all need a big reduction in amounts of**

**tears.**

**But all the people that you made in your image,**

**See them fighting in the street**

**'Cause they can't make opinions meet**

**About God.**

**Can't believe in you.**

Caro Deus

Desculpe por incomoda-lo mas,

Eu sinto que eu deveria ser ouvido alto e claro.

Nos todos precisamos de uma grande redução na quantidade de lágrimas.

Mas todas as pessoas que você fez a sua imagem,

Paracem estar brigando nas ruas

Porque elas não conseguem formar opiniões sobre deus.

Não consigo acreditar em você.

Eu não tenho motivos para ver o Sol que brilha lá fora, os passarinhos cantando ou os casais de namorados passeando de mãos dadas, enquanto levam seus animais de estimação para fazer exercícios e brincar no parque. Só de pensar, sinto nojo da cena pintada em aquarela viva na minha mente. Asco, nenhum simples mortal sem consciência do que é o Cosmo sabe dos enormes sacrifícios que foram feitos para que o mundo continuasse a existir tal como é. Seiya não anda mais. A maldição de Hades arrebatou a saúde perfeita de Pégaso, deixando-o paralítico para sempre. Saori tentou usar sua força para curá-lo, mas nem mesmo ela foi capaz de fazê-lo caminhar novamente. Mu ou Shaka também poderiam ajudá-lo, no entanto, todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro morreram no embate contra o Deus dos Mortos. A maldição não se foi com Hades, afinal. Porém, a maior perda não foi para Seiya, que ainda é otimista e brincalhão, apesar dos momentos de fraqueza e das lágrimas. Hyoga e Shiryu foram os que saíram mais "inteiros", apesar do Dragão e do Cisne ainda lamentarem esporadicamente as mortes de seus mestres. Não...a maior perda de todas foi a minha. Não tenho mais quem proteger, quem chamar de "irmão", dar e receber conselhos. Meu irmão caçula, a pessoa que mais amei no mundo...Shun se foi. E eu me fui junto com ele.

**Did you make disease**

**And the diamond blue?**

**Did you make mankind**

**After we made you?**

**And the Devil too...**

Você fez as doenças

E o diamante azul?

Você fez a humanidade

Depois nos o fizemos?

E o Diabo tambem?

Aquele golpe que apliquei direto no coração de Shun doeu muito, muito mais em mim do que nele. Parece piegas, mas é a pura realidade; senti como se o meu peito fosse rasgado e dilacerado, e não o de Shun. Seu grito de dor fez, depois de alguns anos, lágrimas brotarem e caírem por meu rosto, molhando pequenas partes do chão destruído e cheio de poeira no Templo de Hades. Eu mesmo segurava o coração ainda pulsante dentro do peito de Shun quando ele me sorriu. Em meio à uma dor excruciante, meu irmão conseguiu passar confiança para mim e, após uma tosse que fez sangue sair de sua boca, ele apenas segredou com a voz quase sumida:_ "Tudo bem, niisan. Não há mais dor agora. Estou feliz"._

**Dear God,**

**Don't know if you've noticed but**

**Your name is on a lot of quotes in this Book.**

**Us crazy humans wrote it; you should take a look.**

**And all the people that you made in your image**

**Still believin' that junk is true.**

**Well, I know it ain't and so do you,**

**Dear God.**

Caro Deus,

Não sei se vc foi avisado mas

Seu nome está em varias citações nesse livro.

Nos os humanos loucos escrevemos; você deveria dar uma olhada.

E todas as pessoas que você fez á sua imagem

Continuam acreditado que esse lixo é real.

Bem, eu sei que não é, e você tambem,

Caro Deus

_Ele morreu em meus braços, com a cabeça recostada em meu peito, parecendo dormir como fazia quando era criança. E, assim como as lágrimas que me escapavam, outra coisa que eu já não fazia há anos voltou a acontecer de imediato: eu rezei. Eu implorei a Deus que salvasse meu irmão, que ele não morresse, que sobrevivesse para ver o mundo achar a Paz pela qual ele lutava. Deus não me ouviu, pois Shun já não respirava, e seu rosto sereno, inacreditavelmente pálido e angelical só me traziam a realidade que eu mais temia: meu irmão estava morto. Mais uma vez orei, orei por um tempo que eu não sei dizer até hoje; dessa vez, queria que Hades tivesse sido pulverizado, para que homens, mulheres, crianças e velhos pudessem desfrutar de um mundo melhor, construído com o sacrifício de Shun._

**I can't believe in...**

**I don't believe in...**

Eu não consigo acreditar...

Eu não acredito...

_Mas nem mesmo esse pedido Ele atendeu, pois eu vi uma névoa negra, cheia de um Cosmo poderoso e negativo avançar contra as cortinas de seda atrás do trono de Hades. Eu sabia que era ele indo ao encontro de seu verdadeiro corpo. Minha tristeza uniu-se com a revolta de toda as nossas dores terem sido em vão. Shun morreu na esperança de que Hades se fosse também, o que não aconteceu. Naquele momento, três coisas uniam-se em meu ser: dor, revolta e...medo. Humph...Fênix com medo. Sim, eu estava com medo de Hades vencere não haver mais o mundo como Shun sempre o amou. O que deu a mim o quarto sentimento: força. Levantei-me após despedir-me daquele que foi o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, do qual tenho muito orgulho de ser irmão, e corri para vencer Hades e todos os seus comparsas. Vermes, na minha opinião._

**I won't believe in Heaven and Hell,**

**No saints, no sinners, no Devil as well,**

**No pearly gates, no thorny crown.**

**You're always lettin' us humans down.**

**The wars you bring, the babes you drown,**

**Those lost at sea and never found.**

**And it's the same the whole world 'round,**

**The hurt I see helps to compound**

**The Father, Son and Holy Ghost**

Eu não acredito em Paraiso e Inferno,

Nenhum santo, nenhum pecador, e nenhum diabo tambem,

Nenhum portão perolado, nenhuma cruz de espinhos.

Você está sempre deixando nos humanos abatidos.

As guerras que vc traz, as crianças que você afoga,

Aqueles perdidos no mar e nunca encontrados

E é a mesma coisa no mundo inteiro,

A dor que eu vejo ajuda a compor

O Pai, Filho e o Espirito Santo

Devo ter adormecido, porque o sol insistente da tarde japonesa acordou-me. Quem abriu as cortinas e as janelas? Uma empregada, talvez, mas era quase certo ter sido Saori. Aquela garota arrogante tornou-se uma jovem generosa e excessivamente preocupada com seus Cavaleiros. O que não me faz querer ser o melhor amigo dela. Nem mesmo o pior. Levantei-me da cama e fui até a escrivaninha que ficava no canto oposto do quarto. Peguei um porta-retratos com uma foto com todos nós, eles quatro fazendo palhaçadas no jardim da mansão de Saori, e eu sempre sério, sempre carrancudo. Naquele dia, Shun e eu conversávamos, quando ele perguntou se eu acreditava em Deus. Não respondi, pois era uma pergunta muito difícil de ser respondida assim, de repente. Se alguém me fizer a mesma pergunta hoje...

**Is just somebody's unholy hoax.**

**And if you're up there, you perceive**

**That my heart's here upon my sleeve.**

**If there's one thing I don't believe in...**

**It's you,**

**Dear God.**

É somente brincadeira profana de alguém.

E se você for lá em cima, você percebe

Que meu coração esta em cima da manga.

E se há uma coisa na qual eu não acredito

É em você

Caro Deus.

Não, eu não acredito em Deus em todos os momentos. Mas acredito quando vejo que Ele tem castigado muitas pessoas que acreditam piamente na bondade dele, como castigou meu irmão.

N.A.2: _**Oi gente^^ Então, esta é minha primeira Songfic de Saint Seiya, o primeiro animê que assisti inteirinho, e do qual sou fã até hoje. Minhas outras Songfics foram de Crepúsculo. Para quem é religioso demais eu...não pedirei desculpas. Cada um tem a liberdade de ler o que bem desejar. E a música que escolhi é bem a cara do Ikki XD Tomei a liberdade de fazer uma mini-realidade alternativa, tornando o pesadelo que Seiya teve em Cocyto real. Escutei esta música em "Os 100 maiores artistas de 1 único Hit - anos 80", na VH1, e simplesmente me apaixonei por ela. O vocalista do XTC tem uma voz parecida com a de Sherryl Crow. Para uma letra de 1987, nada mais atual. Comentem!! Bjokas e pipocas ^^/**_


End file.
